kung fu panda truth or dare
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: please send you're dares for this KFP fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there young reader. now you must know what turth or dare is but we're doing it for kung fu panda seeing how there's not a lot here and it might be fun." a black wolf spoke, "my name's showblade writer of book 1:wolf, now i know what you're thinking 'shouldn't you be writing that inseatd of this?' I know I should but my cp got infected several times and at one time took my 2nd chapter with it so until i can get the arthour juices going i'm going to be doing this."

"Idiot, you're just saying that because you just don't have any forward thought." a white wolf said, banging showblade on the head with a hammer.

"And mr. smack-me-on-the-head is damon, now before you say 'isn't he human?' he is but for the sake of this fic he's going to be a wolf. And now let's meet the cast, frist up we have the two kittens over here are tai lung and trigess." he pointed to the two felines, who very upset at being called kittens and were now growing madly.

"What do you call me?" tai lung snaped.

"Kittens. you got a problem with that?" the black wolf growled.

"N-no."

"Good, now we have the small yet extremely hard-headed master shfiu."

"Hard-headed?" the old master inquied

"Play the clip." damon said.

On a nearby plamsa T.V it showed the sence where shfiu got pushed agaisnt the wall and pushed back with his head.

the old master simply nodded.

"Now we have the four fastest masters of kung fu, crane,viper,mantis,and monkey." The acknowledge bowed.

"Next we have the-somehow-related-yet-I-have-no-idea-how the dragon warrior po and his goose father . ("Who also make godsend noodles.")

"The odd but wise tortoise is master Oogway."

"Hello."

"As for the last but the not the lest, we have mei lung, vachir, and zeng. oh yeah and random Rhino guards 1 and 2."

"I remeber there being much more then that." tai lung said.

"You try fiting so many people in here." damon tested.

"Wait here."

10 minutes later...

"I stand corrected." damon said, as tai lung finshied putting the 10,000 th guard into the room.

"As much as love so many guards in my small room, GET THEM OUTTA HERE! showblade ordered.

"Fine."

"Now while tai lung here gets all the guards out of my room, feel free to send dares or something, heck i don't care, just review.


	2. Chapter 2:and here we go

(discalmer: what do you think i own?)

"Dear lord it smells like a pig barn in here, vachir have your men ever heard of showers?" showblade said, covering his nose.

the overconfordenit CO of heaven's army looked ticked, "Are you saying my men are unhygienic?" the two looked over to the random guards pigging out on some snacks.

"If the glove fits, which it does." damon said.

"Somebody open a window while we do the first dare, its from sandydragon." showblade spoke

_Tai lung, I dare you to use Po's belly like a drum. Also, do you have a crush on tigress?_

"What?" po asked, looking at tai lung who was smiling devilishly, the snow leopard leaped up, did a sweeping kick and is now playing Po like a bongo drum.

one drum session later....

"Okay tai lung do you have a crush on tigress?"

"I don't have to answer that." tai lung countered.

"Oh yes you do." tigress ordered.

"No I don't, besides there's too big of a age diffidence for me and tigress to have a relationship."

"You're like what? 45?" showblade asked, sitting the leopard down.

"Yes."

"Hold still." showblade ordered, raising his arms, a bright light came from his paws, directly over tai lung.

"What are you doing?!" shifu snapped moving forward to stop showblade, only to be stopped by damon.

"Don' him work." he said calmly, making the old master step back.

"Whats he doing?" manits asked, hopping onto damon's shoulder.

"Making tai lung younger." damon answered.

"There. Done." showblade said, his voice weary and looking at tai lung now you could tell that he was quite younger then he was before. At least 20 years,"Now I'm going to go take a nap. Oh and just so you know tai lung does have a crush on tigress it said so in his diary." he pulled out a snow colored notebook and tossed it to tigress.

"Let's just get to the other dares." damon said, trying to get his voice over the laughter. "This ones from black rider."

Uh, how about... Tai Lung has to fight one of the random rhinos with the Golden Spear, no matter how much it burns him.  
going blank here.I'm ok. Here's a dare:...uh...Ok

_Here's a truth for Tigress: if you had the chance, would you have killed Po when he first came here? Don't kill me by asking, it just seemed like you really hated him until the end of the movie._

_  
Is that lame? Please say so. My mind went a bit blank._

"Its fine." damon said, tossing the spear to tai lung.

Now the RR1 was pretty sure he would win seeing how tai lung couldn't hold the spear without getting burned, that was until, the spear was tossed over in his direction.

Needless to say the end reasult was quite funny with a game of 'hot photao' thrown in.

the winner: tie. how? they both got burned. ("burn baby burn! disco inferno.")

"Okay tigress would you have killed po at the start?" damon asked recovering his wits

"No, I wouldn't have killed him, unlike most of you," she said, shooting damon a glare, who paid no heed to,"I have a code of honor, that and the moive would've ended before it began and shfiu wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay last one from gabster375

_Um...oh, I got one! Did Mei Ling & Crane ever have a romantic relationship?_

"Thats a good question, but where is crane and mei ling-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled a voice that sounded like showblade, that and the fact that crane and mei ling came flying though a wall help to suport this fact.

"AND NEXT, ASK BEFORE YOU MAKE OUT IN MY ROOM!"

"Well does that answer you're question?"

----

end-note:OmegaDragon3000 to answer you're question. we'll do anything anywhere anytime any-day.


	3. Chapter 3: and thats a fact Jack!

"Okay, showblade is now asleep and if you wake him up.... we'll lets just say the end results will be like a hurricane on steroids." Damon said fixing the hole in the wall. "this ones from black raider.

_Nice going. But my name is Black Raider, not Black Rider. Oh well. If you  
don't mind. I'd like to post another truth and dare. _

Truth- For Oogway: What was Heaven like?

Dare- For Mantis: Dare you to pull out all of a crocodile's teeth...without  
knocking the croc unconscious.

"Well you heard him Oogway, what was it like?"

"White as snow. and very, very, bright."

"I'll bet, anyway can you do it mantis?" Damon asked, pulling a random croc into the room.("GET IN HERE YOU *&$! I SWEAR I WILL !#$! YOU!")

"I think I've learned a few new words." mantis said gleefuly, leaving startled 12 animals. "Now this might hurt a bit so try not to close your mouth."

one session that Sweeney Todd would be proud of later....

"Well... that was odd." tai lung said.

"Right okay this ones from gabster357."

_Yes, it does answer my question and I have another for Tigress. I know this  
might be painful but, do you remember anything of your real parents or how you  
got into the orphanage? I have other questions too, I'm on a role here guys.  
These are my other questions & be prepared as they might be a little strange.  
1) Crane, were you ever a pirate?  
2) Tigress, do you have any super powers (I don't know why but I am obsessed  
with the supernatural!) and do you have a boyfriend?  
3)Po, it might be hard for you but, whatever happened to your mother?  
4) Shifu, same as Tigress (only girlfriend instead of boyfriend) & who are  
your parents?  
5) Monkey, did you ever catch Po stealing your cookies and if you did, what  
did you do?  
6) Viper, if you don't have venom, how come you have fangs?_

"I was in that orphanage as long as I can remember, then shfiu came and taught me discipline, grace, and precision." tirgess said taking out some dominoes.

"Pirate? Whats a pirate?" crane asked, to which our favorite pirate captain came into the room.

"Alright, wheres the rum?" you know who asked.

"In there." damon said pointing to a nearby cabinet.

"Much obliged mate." the crazy captain said taking the rum, and leaving.

"Who was that?" Po asked.

"Jack sparrow" as soon as these words came out of damon's mouth captain Barbarossa came though a window.

"Where's jack? I need to kill him!" he demanded.

"He just left." monkey said, nodding to the door.

"There he's goes boys, LET"S GET HIM!" and with that every person jack has ticked off is now coming though the same window Barbarossa came though which was everybody in every know world, there was quite a mess.

"Well does that answer your question crane?" damon asked trying to pick up the broken glass pieces.

"Yes, and I am not a pirate." crane answered.

"What was making all the racket?" showblade asked coming into the room

"Jack sparrow."

"JACK SPARROW?! WHERE IS HE?! I TO NEED KILL HIM!"

"He just left." tigress said pointing to the door.

and with that, the author went shooting out of the room, bent on killing jack.

"And i don't have super powers, I simply take my chi and focus it into my limps." she answered "And no I don't have boyfriend." she said, taking swift glance at tai lung that f you blinked, you missed it.

Po had to think about his answer for long time but came to a conclusion. "Sorry but you're going have to wait for sequel _**Kung Fu Panda: The Kaboom of Doom**_ no joke, its going to be awesome!"

"No i don't have girlfriend, I'm too old for relationships. my parents were quite kind red pandas who encouraged me to be Oogway's sundent."

"He does what?!" monkey roared and was now glaring intensely at Po.

one beating later...

"Why po is now black,white,and blue?" showblade asked, coming though the door with seaverl cuts on him.

"To answer your final question, plenty of snakes have fangs without venom."

"Okay... next dare from Secret Feline

_dare for tai lung: go and kiss tigress (on the lips)_

"How is she secret if we know about her?" damon asked.

"We may never know." showblade said, "Anyway you two kiss!"

"There's no you can MYPH!" Its too bad she never got to finish that sentence, 'cause as one the two wolves pushed the felines into each other into a heartwarming kiss, unless you're 4.

"Just a few more dares to go!" showblade shouted, "this one's from sandydragon. you know what? I'm going to call you sandy."

_Po, were you adopted? If not, who is your mother?  
Tai lung, have you ever tried to eat Crane? Why do you own a diary anyway?  
Viper, tie yourself in a knot.  
Tigress, shouldn't you be bigger than Tai lung? After all, tigers are the  
largest cat species, not snow leopards.  
Monkey, step on Tigress's tail and tell Po where your cookie stash is.  
Mantis, who was the strongest bug that you ever fought?  
Shifu, are you and Po related? You are a red panda, right?_

"Once again, look for the sequel." Po said.

"Tai lung stop making out with tigress honestly if you're gong to do that then go to the bedroom!" showblade ordered, prying the two cats off each others lips.

"Yes, well I have never tried to eat crane although now that I think about it.... and the last parts none of your business."

"Okay." viper argeed, after many tries and painful twists, shhe was finally able to tie herself into a knot.

"Should we help her out?" showblade asked

"Nah. She doing fine on her own." damon said, as soon as he said that viper went flying due to the pressure of the knot. "See?"

"To be frank, tai lung was older then us and he had master all the scrolls, but you do rasie a good question." tirgess said, trying to peel viper off the wall.

"What?" monkey asked, then reread the dare, "But po already knows where my stash is! shfiu even told him!" he then shot glare at his master who simply closed his eyes and said,

"Guilty."

"No bug is as strong as me!" mantis full of pride.

"More like any female mantis is stronger then him." showblade mumbled.

"No me and the panda are not related, we may share a distant ancestor though." shfiu said.

"Well thats it for this chapter, see ya!" showblade said, waving his hand.


	4. Chapter 4:an odd day

"Welcome back to turth or dare, today we have.... wait, wrong intro sorry!" showblade said as tho they were in a news show. "First up is from sandy

_Tai lung, I dare you to sell your diary on ebay.  
Mantis, has anybody ever stepped on you?  
Po, I dare you to go on a diet and give mantis a bear hug.  
Shifu, have you ever met a raccoon before? You look like one!  
Crane, I dare you to shave Tai lung.  
Oogway, are you sure you didn't learn your moves from a Naruto character? I've seen almost any animal on that show fight powerfully. They even have a giant raccoon! I'm pretty sure that it is 40 times fatter and more powerful than Po_

"NO I WILL NOT-"

"Wow that's a lotta bids!" showblade said, selling tai lung's diary over ebay.

"YOU #!$" tai lung swore, and taking a lung at showblade, who simply fell over allowing tai lung to fly over him, and flying into a wall.

"I just fixed that wall!" damon yelled and pounced on tai lung and began beating him.

"And no one takes a shot and me and gets away with it!" showblade yelled, and joined in the pounding of tai lung with damon.

"Shouldn't we help him?" viper asked, worried about tai lung.

"Nah let's just enjoy the show." mantis said, watching the two wolves beating the everlasting day lights from tai lung, meanwhile the Rhinos were now cheering for the wolves seeing how they were still swore about tai lung kicking they're butts into next week. "And I have not have anyone step on me."

"Yes I have met plenty of raccoon. and I'll assume that was compliment, thank you." shfiu said

"Should be easy." crane said looking at tai lung, who is now crouching in a fetal position. "What do you guys do?" crane asked while shaving tai lung.

"Well every time we hit him, we couldn't seem to cause any bones to break, so we told him we were going to send him to a educational television studio, were he would live life worse then death." showblade explained.

"You're monsters." tirgess said with disguest.

"And don't let anyone tell you different." damon said.

"Possible." the odd master said, while talking to a raccoon

"Next is from black raider." showblade said.

_Ok, new role of Truths and Dares:  
Po- Dare you to jump off of the Jade Palace mountain, onto a trampoline, and bounce back up._

_Tai Lung- Climb a tall tree until it breaks._

_Showblade- If somebody tried to wake you up from a nap, what would you do? And i dare you to clip Tai Lung's claws so he can't use them._

_Shifu- In my story, you're a werewolf. Are you still a werewolf now? If so, transform._

_Monkey- Go to the top of the Jade Palace stairs and slide down the stairs on a wok. _

_ Although I must say, Tigress and taiLung being forced to kiss is kind of weird. They are adopted siblings. nice going! each chapter is better than the first!_

"Awesome!" Po said running out of the room, going all way back to china, climbing up the stairs and jumping off.

meanwhile back the office, the cast and hosts were quite suprised at po's great endurance.

"I don't think thats possible." showblade said, confused.

"Hey's wheres po?" damon asked, then heard distant screaming.

thats when the big panda landed a on certain black wolf, quite cartoon like actually.

"Should we help him?" viper asked.

"No, knowing showblade. he'll be fine." damon sad, not caring

"How's that?" po asked

"C4 po, C4." damon said, runing out of the room.

BOOM!

"How many pounds of C4 do you need to blow away a gaint panda? A lot." showblade said,climbing out of the hole unharmed, "And to answer your question, i'd dress them up as twilight character and sell them to the screaming fangirls. And tai lung?"

"What?!" tai lung asked with anger.

"Oh nothing, I'm just gonna clip your claws!" showblade said, evilly. Then tackled tai lung, punched him in the face, the took his arm and began clipping.

one animal clipping later....

"Now go climb that tree!" showblade ordered the now de-clawed tai lung. Saying something no one should ever hear, he stormed off to an nearby oak tree.

"Oak? This might take awhile." tai lung said reaching the tree.

"Don't worry. You have all the time in the world." showblade said.

shfiu pondered this one for a moment. "No I am not."

Thats when a gunshot was heard.

and who do you think fired the bullet? tai lung? no he's climbing the tree, damon? out of the room. So who does that leave? jack kidding, showblade.

"What?" showblade asked holding a smoking revolver.

"What was that noise-oh." damon said, walking into the room. "Let me guess, showblade shot shfiu with a sliver bullet because he thought by doing that he'd be able to find out if shfiu was a werewolf or not."

the cast nodded there agreement

"But as you can clearly see shfiu is not a werewolf, so showblade what do you say?" the white wolf ordered.

"Sorry." the aruthor said while looking down.

"Good, now bring shfiu back to life." sighing, the black wolf snaped his paws(don't ask how) and brough shifu back.

"How do you keep doing theses things anyway?" viper asked.

"I'm the author, I can make you old, young, or dead,("The last ones mostly with bullets. What? I prefer the forward approach.") the blade replied.

"I have seen many horrible things." shfiu said in a fetal postion.

"Hey where's monkey?" damon asked.

"He left to go do the dare." tigress answered.

"Right, let's get to the next dare from scaletshadow."

_Hello casts and Kung Fu characters.  
I have a list of truths and dares.  
Truth List.  
1. Tigress, If Po asked you a date would you accept?  
2. If you and Po got married, would you be a happy couple?  
3. would you both ever think about having cub together?  
4. Master Shifu, If I could hook you up with someone, would you glady go on the date?  
5. Po, do you belive that "Po" is your real name?  
Dare List.  
1. Po, I dare you to kiss Tigress in front of eveyone for 3 minutes. Frenching, but keep it clean.  
2. Shifu, I dare you to balance yourself on your head, while on your cane.  
3. Viper, I dare you to kiss Crane, in any fashion.  
4. Tai Lung, i dare you to race Po at least once around the Jade Palace. use any routes that you see fit.  
5. Po, I dare you to serenade to Tigress, and Viper. any sng you choose.  
well, those are my truths and dares. Hope you like Showblade._

"To answer all of your questions, no.I have no feelings for Po and they'res no way we cloud have a cub together." trigess said, trying to maintain her calm.

"No I am quite fine by myself, thank you for the offer tho." shfiu said

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?!" tigress yelled.

"Don't worry, you can use the bathroom, when you're done." showblade said, patting tirgess on the back.

"Thank you blade." tirgess said.

One kissing later..

"You alright in there?" showblade asked though the door, were throw up sounds could be heard.

"What do you think?" a voice said though the door

"I think that," showblade said, turned around, seeing shifu balance his head, viper kissing crane, and po singing to viper. "That you might want to stay in there a little longer."

"Why?"

"You uh, don't want to know." showblade said, "I'll try and get this sorted out, so unlit next time!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5:showblade's bad day

"How come I have a bad feeling today?" showblade asked with shiver.

"Don't worry about i'm sure it'll be fine, frist up is from black raider." damon said.

_Smooth one showblade. I meant Shifu was a good werewolf, not an evil one. Anyway, here's the next Truth and Dares:_

Damon- Dare you to beat up the random rhinos with a vase  
Showblade- Dare you to hit Damon on the head and see what happens  
Mantis- (you might hate me for this) dare you to pull out Tai Lung's teeth without knocking him out  
Po- Capture a dragon, bring it back to show everyone, and let it go.

"Yes I know, as punishment, shfiu made wax the training hall, with my tounge." showblade said, sticking out a dirty tongue to prove his point

"Alright then." damon said, picking up a vase that had cracks in it. In fact that looked like the same vase in the jade palace. Oh well. And with that damon threw the vase at such a speed, babe ruth would miss it. The poor vase shattered against one of the rhino's head causing him to slip in a coma, The body crashed down on the other rino's skull.

showblade bopped damon on the head very lightly, damon on the other hand, toke this as a threat. He then grabbed showblade, punched him, once, twice, then threw him down to the ground.

"Owww." showblade moaned.

"Oh suck it up you big baby." mantis said, pulling out a tooth from tai lung, "You don't see tai lung complaing do you?"

"Thats because you gave him lauhing gas." damon pointed out.

"Hey look what I found!' Po said coming into the room and holding a komno dragon, and dropping it on showblade.

"Po thats not dragon." trigess said, trying to pull showblade out from the heavy lizard.

"It's not?" Po asked.

"It's not." damon said.

"Aw." Po whined then let it go.

"Alright then ,it's time for the next dare from sandy dragon." damon said

_Oogway, I dare you to take off your shell.  
Po, I dare you to sit on Mantis.  
Shifu, wouldn't it have made more sense if the dragon warrior was an actual dragon?  
Viper, I dare you to kiss Tiggress.  
Tiggress, I dare you to dump a bucket of fleas on someone and then poor a bottle of hot sauce on Mantis._

"No I won't." Ooway refused.

"Why not?" damon asked.

"You like seeing yes?"

"We'll uh, leave it at that."

"I"M BLIND!" mantis yelled from under Po.

"No that would make sense we can't have that." shfiu said.

"GLUP, please don't kill me trigess." viper whimpered, then kissed the tiger on the cheek.

"ARGH!" trigess yelled, then threw the bucket in the air, it landed on showblade's head, causing him to run around with a bucket on his head while scratching like crazy, he then hit a wall knocking him out. "Umm... opps." trigess said, pouring hot sauce on mantis.

"Rigth.. next dare from kali yugah. Did I say that right?" damon wonder the last part to himself

_well lets just say that this story is so funny! ok here are some truths and dares for you lot!  
1. po are you sure that mr ping is your father, your two different species?  
2. shifu apart from tai lung, po and the furious five did you ever teach any other animals kung fu?  
3. oogway how old are you?  
4. monkey what is your kind of girl?  
5. po with your kung fu training shouldn't you be less fat?_

1. po you have to sing opera to tigeress!  
2. viper you and tigeress have kiss for five whole minuets.  
3. showblade you must dress up in drag and sing swan's song by within temption.  
4. crane you have to the chicken dance! lol

and just to say 1 last thing out of all of you in kung fu panda ... MONKEY IS THE BEST!

"Thank you for the complent." monkey thanked

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, Look for the squeal, it might explain your question." Po explained.

"Yes, there was a raccon, a jackel, and a deer." shfiu said, remembering his old students

"100 years." Oogway answered.

"Well, she would have to be nice, good looking and knows how to hold her own." monkey said.

"Not again." trigess said.

"My singing's not that bad. Is it?"

"Sorry Po, but it is."

"Well it can't be as bad as showblade."

"Oh yeah showblade SING!" Damon ordered the knocked out wolf.

"NO I WILL-" showblade yelled, standing up so fast that the bucket on his head flew up, and went stright back down, knocking showblade out once again.

"It seems showblade will be unalbe to do your dare-" damon strated but it was cut off by laughter by crane's chicken dance. "While crane's doing the dance, the next dare is from Earthpatriot117

_hello! It's an honur to meet you all. prepare yourselves for torment!  
Tai lung, I dare you to fight a 3 year old and lose- wearing a bra.  
shifu, are you a virgin?  
Po, I dare you to go a week without eating!  
Po's father, I dare you to stick your head in Tai lungs mouth!  
Oogway,...HOW OLD ARE YOU?  
Crane, did you ever want to see tigress in the nude?  
viper, you and mantis don't wear cloth- so does that mean your naked?  
monkey, I dare you to do 100 push ups- with Po on top of you.  
mei lung, I dare you to cheat on crane.  
Zeng, I dare you to take on Tai lung with po's father to help.  
Vachir, I dare you and all 10,0 of your guards to beat the snot out of tai lung till every bone in his body is broken- and you'll love this, tai lung is not allowed to fight back!XD  
Good luck! and tai lung, Beg for mercy![evil laugh]_

"There's is no way i'm fighting a 3 year old while wearing a bra!" Tai lung shouted while getting beat up by a three year old.

"Yes I am." shfiu cronmfried.

"I'll start next week!' Po said happily

gluping, stuck his head in tai lung's mouth.

"I already ansered that." Ooway said.

"No I do not." crane said.

"After discussing the dare with each other, we have decided not to answer that." Manits said

"1..2..3" was as far as monkey got with the who-knows-how-heavy panda sitting on top of him.

"Hmm..." mel ling closed her eyes and kissed a random animal.

unfortunately for this random animal was showblade.

"OH GOD OH GOD! MY ARRRRM!" showblade yelled in pain, while getting mualed by crane.

while that was happening zeng and ping were getting the crap beat out of them by tai lung. who was getting hit by every rhino in vachir's army.

"Well okay, next is from scalet shadow."

_it's me again, hey all. Tigress please don't kill me.  
anyways.  
True list.  
, do you think that your reciving of the Dragon Scoll and becoming the Dragon Warrior was only the begining?  
, do you think that your destiny might be interwined with Po's?  
, Do you love Crane and if so, would you do any thing for him?  
, Do you think that something big is going to happen that involes both Po and Tigress?  
goes for Po, Tigress, Viper Crane, and Mantis.  
Po, do you think that you inhertied your power from the Dragon God: Huang-long( the Gold yellow Dragon)?  
Tigres, do you think that your Ancestors is Jian Bien( the White Tiger Goddess)?  
Viper, are you the desencednt of Meng Zhan( the Azure Dragon God)?  
Crane, do you beliveve that anklets your wearing, are a family heirloom that came from Ling Guang( the bird Goddess)?  
and Mantis, are you in anyway related to Zhi Ming(the Black turtule God)?  
Dare list  
1. Po I dare you to be Tigress' pet for the day (Tigress be nice.)  
2. Tigress, I dare you wear something very revealing for the whole day. (Po, you can't comment on what's she's wearing either.)  
3. Shifu, I dare you to kiss Tai lung.  
4. Mantis. I dare you to propse to Viper.  
5. and Po. later tonight I dare you to sleep with Tigress. and no you or Tigress can't back out. cause I'll find out.  
well here are my truths and dares._

"Yes, who knows how many awesome adventures I'm going to have!" Po said excited.

"We have ansered your question with three words: we don't know." the masters said.

"What power? The only power I have is being myself." Po answered.

"Who knows?" the masters said in usinon.

"hmm.. po go get my training grear." trigess ordered and set him to do other tasks. And while wearing a suit that did a errmm... we'll leave it at that alright?

"NO!" Tai lung and shfiu shouted , but damon forced them to kiss.

"Too late, they already at the wedding." damon said.

"Hey guys! I think showblade's going into a coma!" manits said, back from the wedding.

"Oh crap we had better get him to a hosptial." damon said, worried about his friend.

"There's still one more dare left from... chaos master?" trigess pointed out.

"It came in late, so we'll do it later!" Damon said, calling 911.

on the next truth or dare

will showblade survive his coma?

Will trigess get back into her reaglur suit?

And why am I talking as tho is is a soap opera?


End file.
